phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.98.161.253
Your edit to the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 11:24, December 11, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Kissing and a time-out I think we all know by now that you want to see Isabella and Phineas kiss. There is no need to keep repeating it. It is approaching being spam. I have placed a block on this address due to the comments you made today. When it expires in three days, you may resume editing, but don't insult or harass other people. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Second notice and block Your insistence that Isabella and Phineas kiss is becoming a nuisance and spam. I have placed another three-day block on this address. If you keep trying to force your opinion and views on this wiki, the next block will be for two weeks and will double every time after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No more kissing comments That's enough. One more kissing comment and the block will be reapplied. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Kissing fixation Since you seem to be fixated on the idea of young children kissing, the block I mentioned last month is in effect. I suggest you use the next week to think of a different subject to talk about. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : It's now two weeks. The block will double each time you keep doing this. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) nonsense blog comments What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 22:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Kissing fixation again Since you haven't found anything different to talk about, the block is now for one month. The next block settings are 3 months, 6 months and 1 year. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC)